


Overwhelmingly Human

by anasticklefics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: After Sam finds out that Bucky is ticklish it takes him a hot minute to realize Bucky actually lowkey likes it, but it clicks eventually.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Overwhelmingly Human

It made sense in retrospect, but in the moment, still unsure of what Bucky was trying to achieve, Sam only felt confused as his friend slash sworn frenemy suddenly became ten times as annoying. Sam hadn’t even thought it possible, but just like a middle aged white man’s hair, his patience was thinning by the day. Had he not spent half his time wanting to strangle Barnes and the other half wanting to kiss him, he might’ve noticed the common denominator, but he felt too agitated to realize how it had started.

Until, one day, he did. He felt like he’d aged ten years before he reached a conclusion, but reach it he eventually did. To be fair Bucky had had a habit of being annoying before this anyway, but Sam should’ve done more than just roll with it when he started bugging him on a more physical level. But Sam, he realized now, had probably liked the clinginess more than he wanted to admit even now.

It started, he now knew, with a wrestling match gone wrong, so to say. It was ridiculous that Sam hadn’t realized their constant bickering and need to be close probably meant something more than he was willing to own up to. After a common argument had led them to grab for each other, as if tumbling around on the ground would help, Sam had been left blinking at Bucky as he jerked away from him, claiming that “That was cheating!”

And Sam, maybe because he knew that superheroes or whatever could be just as overwhelmingly human as himself, had rolled his eyes the moment it had clicked.

“I didn’t mean to tickle you,” he’d said. “But I’m not above doing it again.”

He should’ve noticed the fact that Bucky didn’t fight hard to get away from him, or to even get him to stop despite the fact that he could unfortunately throw Sam across the room if he wanted to. But Sam had been drunk on the power that came when you found out your friend’s ticklish spots and had only focused on making Bucky laugh.

“I’ve never heard you giggle before,” Sam had said, meaning, “I have never heard you laugh this freely before.”

Bucky, hair a mess, face pink, hadn’t killed him afterward. Hadn’t even tried to get revenge, though Sam had to admit he’d thought Bucky’s sudden clinginess had been a setup.

“You think I’m stupid?” he’s said, and Bucky’s confusion had been wiped away the moment Sam had attacked him before Bucky could attack _him_. He had to confess he’d been blinded by power and paranoia now, albeit in small doses. You’d be too had you had a hysterically laughing Bucky Barnes under your hands even just once.

“What do you want?”

Bucky glanced up at him, a gloria almost appearing over his head. “Nothing.”

“Then why are you invading my personal space?”

Bucky had simply sat down beside him, which was nothing compared to the times he would nearly trap him beneath his body later on, but Sam hadn’t known that. “Geez, sorry for wanting love and affection.”

“Since when have you gotten any of the kind from me?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Wilson.”

Sam had felt a jolt of panic before he’d realized Bucky had been joking. “You want affection, huh? I’ll give you affection.”

It was funny how Bucky only had to exist in his vicinity for Sam to attack him with tickles, but maybe it was proof enough that Sam himself enjoyed this game of theirs as well. Maybe it had become an automatic response, especially upon seeing how relaxed Bucky was afterward.

“Hey,” he said now, the two of them alone in the living room. Sam had pretended not to notice Bucky slowly scooting closer to him on the couch, but he felt he couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You don’t have to answer, I guess, but… don’t run away, okay?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. “What the hell are you gonna ask?”

“Oh, nothing. Just wanna know about this, uh, _need_ you have for tickling.” He probably could’ve been gentler, but Bucky’s instant blush was almost worth it.

“Sorry?”

“Come on now. I might be oblivious, but I’m not blind.”

Bucky averted his gaze, wanting so obviously to leave. “Elaborate?”

“You just, you know, keep being clingy and needy and at first I thought you liked being annoying and I figured I could tickle you into quitting it after I accidentally found your sweet spots, but you just… you never stopped, and I just realized you never seem to mind the tickling. In fact, it seems to make you happy.”

“Jesus.” Bucky did stand now, turning his back on Sam but not leaving the room.

“It’s okay,” Sam said quickly, wanting to give him some sort of relief despite adoring how easily embarrassed he could be at times.

Bucky glanced back at him. “Is it?”

“Sure. I don’t mind doing it to you if you like it.”

He snorted. “Sure.”

“No, really! I feel powerful as hell. Reducing the Winter Soldier to a giggly mess? That’s power right there.”

“Oh, come on, I wouldn’t say I turn into a giggly mess.”

“That’s denial, Barnes. Have you _heard_ yourself?”

Maybe it was just their thing, to not linger on uncomfortable topics, but Sam attacked him before Bucky could deny it any further, just like they eventually would refuse to talk about feelings and simply kiss. So overwhelmingly human, the two of them.


End file.
